Johnny's Boy
by Prophet Roast Inc
Summary: The story of Daddy's Girl has ended, but in Sin City there is no such thing as getting off free. Seems as if Johnny had a few friends in high places who want to make sure that Daddy and Amy get what they deserve.
1. Chapter 1

This story, ain't my story.

This is a story about a friend of mine named Johnny and how he got his revenge. Since this ain't my story I don't think I need to give ya my real name. Everyone around here calls me Jerry.

I work a normal nine to five jobs making sure the paper work for the crimes in Sin City get pushed to the proper authorities and that nothing gets lost in between. Every morning I get up; make a nice cup of Joe in my three room apartment. I sit up and watch the tube, never turning the damn thing on because I have a fear of this city sitting on my table everyday at nine in the morning.

I called the number of a friend of mine, like I did every Wednesday morning. Guy's name was Johnny. Been like brothers every since we graduated high school and took it upon ourselves to meet at the old bar and grill for dinner every Wednesday. For some reason the guy wasn't answering his phone which was odd considering he never was known for big plans.

I was wondering exactly what the hell was going on considering the guy was never busy in the morning. I didn't think much of it honestly, last we talked the guy had a big date with a nice young thing named Amy or something or another. From the looks of things, I guess it must have been going pretty good since he didn't answer.

Not that it mattered anyways; I had to get up and go to work for the day anyways. By the time I had reached my desk, the idea of bothering with what Johnny was doing seemed so far away from me.

The moment I sat down at my desk, I couldn't help but feeling my stomach turning and my breakfast going against me.

It was 9:15 in the morning, and I had just sat down at my table after speaking with my boss. He said something about how there had been an increase in violence over the last few days… weeks… months… I couldn't honestly remember what he said since I was drowning in and out of the entire situation.

I saw it as clear as day. Johnny's driver's license, and a coroners report covering the details of what seemed to be his death. I couldn't bring myself to accept anything of the sorts over my first read through. It took me about fifteen seconds of running over image of the driver's license before I could accept what happened.

This guy is… was… Johnny… my best friend. This is the story about his death. My name is Jerry, and I was his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny had always been one of those guys who had his head in his clouds. He was always on and on about meeting that special someone just so he could have a family of his own one day. Might have worked out for the guy if we had been born into another time and another place.

When we were in high school the guy was a loser in just about every sense of the word. He couldn't hold down a girl, and he could barely hold down a job. By the time we graduated, he didn't have anything to look forward to except going to college and working a desk job.

Johnny went on to become a data entry clerk or something, can't say I'm really too sure what the hell he did looking back at it. Pretty sure it had something to do with numbers and shit I wasn't too worried about.

I went on to marry my high school sweetheart, we were together until her death about two years ago. Been working with the cops of Sin City for well over twenty years now. Figured if I didn't join the beat, I'd end up as someone's random bitch or in the dirt. Been working out well enough for me honestly.

Unfortunately can't say the same thing about Johnny. Looks like whatever happened to the guy, this city finally got it's hands on him. Down and out in the worst possible way.

As much as I loved the guy gotta admit, when he didn't have his heads in the cloud, he often had the thing stuck up his ass. For some reason though, instead of filing this thing away into an official report, I found myself throwing this paper in my bag. Whatever happened to Johnny, I owed him this much to not let the truth get buried under all the corruption of this city.


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell was I doing here?

Really?

I took the paper and read over the reports from Johnny's Death, and went over it with a fine tooth comb. It had the details of his death spelled clearly so there would be no need for any further investigation.

"Victim was choked to death. Indications that he fired a gun recently. The prints found on this target are identical to the prints found on several other crime scenes. "

It had some other stuff on it, but long story short they were going to categorize it as a cold case. And I know how cold cases get handled in Basin City. The case get's buried on the backburner, no one does any follow-up work, and in the end the killer gets off free for what they've done.

But none of that explains the question I'd asked myself earlier.

As I take the spare key to Johnny's place from my back pocket and unlocked his shitty little studio apartment, I kept thinking to myself the same questions over and over.

What the hell was I doing here?

What did I hope to change?

Really?

Didn't stop me much. When I opened the door to his shitty little one-bedroom apartment and found everything thrown all over the floor there wasn't too much for me to think about anymore.

Johnny was killed, that was a fact. As his only friend left, and the closest thing to family he had, I owed him that much at least. He would have done the same for me... I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

I went through Johnny's things like I'd been taught from a few boys in the CSI group. First I went through all the things the guy had laying around that might have given me some idea as to where his head was.

As much as I want to say Johnny's my best friend. I gotta admit, I barely knew anything about the guy when it came to his mental state. Found a bunch of pictures of old girlfriends thrown into a nearby drawer. Only thing I found weird about it was that Johnny had a thing for the young girls.

When I was at my wedding I remember him making a hound dog joke about it, now that I can look at the wide number of women he'd been with. I'm more scared than I am willing to laugh about it.

He had a few unopened pieces of mail, and what looked like week old takeout falling over the garbage can. According to the report he'd been killed roughly a week before they found the body. After seeing this place, I'd argue if a 'week' seemed like a good number.

Throwing aside the random crap I found in the room, I went to the guy's computer and started to look more into things there. I most just found Johnny's hidden stash of porn and a few sites about making his rod bigger. Should have known someone as quiet as him must have been into some weird shit.

Wasn't until I got to his email that I felt something was weird. He'd always had the same password since he was 14. angel412, a refernece to some random book he'd read some years back.

The first few messages were all junk. Wasn't until I got to a message that had been going back and forth for some time that I realized something was wrong. Last message was something about getting it done, reading a little bit back I found out some pretty serious shit. Looks like most of their meetings were taking place at a diner on fourth and walkway. Said her name was Amy... and she needed saving from her Daddy.


End file.
